Shipp moments
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Las pruebas de Apolo: el Oráculo Oculto* Momentos de la relación de Apolo y Leo que hacen al ex dios replantearse fuertemente porque aceptó salir con Valdez, ¡está loco! Pero es su loco con estilo. (Apolo/Leo) Yaoi
1. El padre de ella ¡digo, de él!

**Todos los personajes de Rick Riordan. Yo escribo esto porque el mundo necesita más de esta pareja, ¡y lo sabéis! CX**

* * *

 **— SHIPP MOMENTS —**

 ** _El padre de ella... ¡digo, de él!_**

* * *

Hefesto esperó haber oído mal. En serio lo esperó. Porque definitivamente al dios del fuego no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia el hecho de atender al llamado de uno de sus hijos y bajar a la Tierra para saber... _eso._

— Definitivamente no te he escuchado bien —aseguró la figura de piedra de Hefesto, la cual habría cobrado vida gracias a los poderes de Leo... vale y también al invento de Harley, mejorado.

— Está bien, cerebro de piedra, lo repetiré otra vez —accedió el menor dentro del templo de Hefesto—: ¡Hola papi, soy Leo Valdez, el niño que tuviste con esa mortal que estaba de escándalo! —despues señaló al joven mortal a su lado, que sudaba frío, temblandole las piernas ante la figura de piedra y apretando contra su pecho la flecha mágica de Dodona— A él ya le conoces, ¡es tu glorioso hermano Apolo! —se llevó la palma de su mano a un lado de la boca, como dando la impresión de que no quería que nadie más que Hefesto le escuchase, pero hablando deliberadamente en alto— Solo que está irreconocible porque últimamente anda escaso de gloria por... —al igual que la primera vez, el ex dios trató de asesinar al semidiós con la mirada por si se atrevía a terminar esa frase. Leo solo se encogió de hombros— ya sabes, y también es mi novio ahora. El caso es que necesitamos...

— ¡NO! —chilló la estatua de piedra.

— ¡Ni siquiera me has dado una oportunidad de decirte que necesitamos! —se quejó Leo, casi haciendo un puchero.

— Dudo que ese "No" en tono Mezzosoprano perfecto vaya por ahí —le murmuró Apolo a su sobrino y ahora también pareja.

— Hijo, tú, tú, tú, tú ¡¿le has visto bien?! —exclamó Hefesto, sus ojos se abrían abierto más de no ser una estatua. Tomó a Leo por los hombros, zarandeandolo para que entrase en razón— ES _APOLO._ ¡El maldito por Eros! ¡En el mejor de los casos te va a dejar tirado por las primeras piernas bonitas que pasen ante sus narices!

— ¡Hey, que estoy aquí! —se quejó el ex dios, totalmente herido en su orgullo.

Leo simplemente rió ante la reacción de la copia de piedra de su padre.

— ¡Oye, que divertido, hazlo más rápido! —exclamó Valdez, obviamente refiriéndose al balanceo sobrehumano al que era sometido, pero que para él no era diferente al zarandeo de una atracción de feria, haciendo completos oídos sordos a la provocación.

— Leo, hijo mio, escuchame, no vale la pena enfadar a Eros. Él maldijó a Apolo sin amor hace muchos siglos y no le va a gustar nada saber que estás desafiando su palabra, ¡en el peor de los casos podrías morir por culpa de ese patán!

Esta vez el ex dios del sol se quedó callado, recordando los terrible destino de Jacinto, cuyo único crimen fue amarle de vuelta. Muy hondo temía que a Valdez fuera a ocurrirle lo mismo, no le gustaba nada pensarlo, pero era un temor que mantenía latente muy dentro de su pecho humano.

Leo sonrió con toda la cara.

— No problemo, colega —se deshizó muy fácilmente del agarre de piedra y les mostró a ambos un documento brillante que había mantenido oculto en sus bolsillos durante mucho tiempo a los otros dos presentes.

— Yo, Eros, hago oficial el fin del calvario del Dios Apolo y autorizo su unión con el semidiós Leo Valdez, aquí presente y testigo de que realmente soy yo, el único e indiscutible Cupido, quien escribe estas palabras, que prometí cumplir bajo juramento por el río Estigio, siendo ahora este hijo de Hefesto la única pareja posible del hijo de Zeus y Leto —Hefesto y Apolo leyeron a la vez, cada vez más sorprendidos con cada palabra y la sonrisa de suficiencia del joven era testigo. Al final del documento la firma del dios del Amor lo hacía oficial.

— Tuve que hacer que manchase varios pañales, si sabéis como os digo, antes de conseguir esto, pero valió la pena —comentó Leo de pasada guardando de nuevo el papel brillante. Miró a los ojos de su pareja—. Después te alcanzó con una de sus flechas y el resto ya se sabe.

— Soy libre —musitó Apolo, sus ojos brillando—, soy libre. Mortal, pero libre.

— Tú eres el culpable de que Eros no quiera salir fuera de su habitación —se atrevió a decir el dios del fuego— ¿Qué, por Hera, le hiciste?

Su hijo se encogió de hombros.

— No quieres saber. Pero es verdad que Hera me ayudó —solo decir esa frase fue explicación suficiente.

Ambos hermanos temblarón ante la sola mención de la cruel diosa.

— Pero sigo sin fiarme de esta rata —aseguró Hefesto, chocando sus puños de piedra y asesinando a su ahora hermano mortal con la mirada.

Apolo tragó saliva, dando unos pasos hacía atrás, empuñó la flecha de Dodona entre él y su hermano (y ahora también suegro) labrado en piedra, como si fuera un cristiano tratando de alejar a Satanás con una cruz.

Leo solo rodó los ojos.

— Por favor, que salgo con Lester Papadopoulos, no podría ponerme los cuernos ni aunque quisiera.

— ¡Muchas gracias, oye! —exclamó el ex dios. Teniendo un novio así, quien quería enemigos romanos.

La estatua de Hefesto, al escuchar eso, se tranquilizó en seguida.

— Hombre, visto así...

— Sus hijos me quieren —aseguró Leo con ojos de cachorrito, como diciéndole "¿por qué Hades tú no?"

El dios del fuego solo pudo suspirar, comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

— Estoy confundido, creí que salias con Calipso, hijo, al menos ese era el rumor.

Ante la sola mención de la chica, Leo se enrabietó.

— ¡Esa maldita hija de una furia se atrevió a dejarme! —exclamó— ¡A mí! Aunque debí sospechar. ¡Ni siquiera me dejaba llamarla "mamacita"! ¿Para qué Hades quieres una relación si no le puedes poner al otro nombres estúpidos? ¡Que alguien me lo diga!

Hefesto parpadeó, confundido (y algo asustado) y se alejó de su hijo un paso.

Apolo envolvió a Leo entre sus brazos y este enseguida se calmó, regresandole el abrazo a su pareja ex divina con una gran sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Hefesto no tuvo la menor duda de que su hijo había fingido la rabieta anterior como excusa para que Apolo le abrazase, y como lo disfrutaba el maldito.

— Bueno, siendo así y si tienen la aprobación de Eros, me quedo más tranquilo —Hefesto no tuvo más remedio que rendirse—, tened una buena vida.

Y con eso la figura de Hefesto volvió a ser solo piedra.

La pareja se despidió a la vez de la estatua tan tranquilos.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste la ayuda de Hera?

— Está convencida de que si sales conmigo serás mortal para siempre, ella es pro a todo lo que evite que tu trasero vuelva al Olimpo. Al menos así lo dijo.

— Oh... —que gran madrastra tenía, por favor.

Solo cuando pusieron el pié fuera del templo, abrieron grandemente sus ojos y se miraron, perdiendo los nervios.

— ¡La misión! —exclamarón y apresuradamente volvierón adentro.

Con todo se les había olvidado por completo lo que habían ido a hacer allí en un buen principio.


	2. Suegroo

**— SHIPP MOMENTS —**

 ** _Suegrooo_**

* * *

La mesa de Apolo se quedó por un momento en silencio, hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar las risas ahogadas de Austin y Kayla, mientras que Apolo y Will no tenían vergüenza ninguna y comenzaron a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Al ex dios no le importó nada recibir un pequeño golpe de su novio por ello en el costado. Novio que, por cierto, observaba a Nico a su frente con el ceño fruncido, devolviéndole el rey de los muertos la mirada con una mueca divertida imposible de ocultar.

¿La razón de tanta tensión? Pues que el pelinegro acababa de llamar "suegro" a Leo.

— ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme? —le preguntó el hijo de Hefesto al hijo de Hades a su frente, tratando de guardar para si lo irritado que se sentía.

— Yo no te he llamado de ninguna manera —objetó antes de agrandar su mueca—, _suegrooo._

En ese momento hasta los dos más pequeños de la mesa siguieron a su hermano y a su padre y se rieron de lo lindo.

No era ningún secreto que el hecho de que el padre de su novio hubiera comenzado una relación con Leo jodía a Nico sobremanera, porque aun seguía _muy_ cabreado con él y _no tenía ni ganas de verle el careto._ Sin embargo, en vez de desquitarse golpeando físicamente a Valdez, como el resto de campistas, Will sabía bien que a su novio le parecían más atractivos los ataques psicológicos o, como mínimo, los derechazos bien directos en el orgullo. Parecía que Nico se sentía generoso ese día para elegir la última opción, o eso o le había hecho el descuento por ser familia.

Apolo juró que vio una vena hincharse en la frente de Leo ante la provocación.

— ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! —acusó Valdez cual niño pequeño.

— Querido suegro, te aseguro que no tengo idea de que estas hablando —Nico se guardó las carcajadas oscuras que quería soltar a costa de Leo dentro de si con mucho esfuerzo, ya que no ayudaba mucho tener a su novio, que casi se lo hacía encima de la risa, sentado al lado.

— ¡No juegues conmigo, Di Angelo! —exclamó la pareja del ex dios, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y llamando la atención de todos los presentes— ¡No soy ningún viejo decrépito para que me llames así!

— ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Dionisio con toda la seriedad de director que pudo adoptar.

— Parece ser que el señor Di Angelo ya ha iniciado su esperada venganza contra el señor Valdez —explicó Quirón de lo más tranquilo y sin ningúna gana de intervenir. Mientras Nico no invocase zombies todo sería controlable.

El dios del vino suspiró aliviado.

— Gracias a Zeus, comenzaba a asustarme que esperase tanto para hacerlo.

Quirón asintió de acuerdo, puede que Nico solo fuera un chico, pero únicamente había que mirar lo que hacía por "accidente" para temer lo que podía maquinar a posta.

Mientras, de nuevo en la mesa de Apolo, el rey de las sombras suspiró fingiendo fastidio, mientras se echaba hacía atrás en su asiento.

— Es solo cuestión de sumar dos más dos, Leo. Yo salgo con Will. Tú sales con Apolo. Hasta un niño vería que eso me hace tu yerno y, por lo tanto, tú eres mi suegro.

— Verdad irrefutable —Austin y Kayla metieron cizaña a la vez.

— Me da igual, en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar así.

— ¿Quieres decir que si me muero mi fantasma si podrá llamarte así? —se burló Nico con los ojos oscuramente brillantes. Will dejo de reír con eso y le echo a su novio una mirada de "ni se te ocurra".

— Muy bien, si esas tenemos.

Leo se puso rojo de furia y fulminó al rubio con la mirada.

— Will, no me gusta nada este chico para ti. Es muy mala influencia.

— Mientes fatal —fue la única respuesta de Solace dada con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras rodeaba al hijo de Hades con un brazo en gesto protector.

Nico le dedicó al rubio una mueca de "odio que me trates como una damita", pero aun así ninguna queja salió de sus labios mientras se acomodaba más en el abrazo del rubio.

Al instante casi todos los presentes, Valdez incluido, dejaron de reír o de molestarse para soltar un suspiro ante tan tierna visión, dejando una vez más en claro quienes eran la pareja favorita por excelencia del Campamento Mestizo.

— Porque tienen que estar tan bien hechos el uno para el otro, mierda —susurró Valdez con las mejillas coloradas y golpeando la mesa ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que había perdido totalmente su punto.

— Gracias, suegro —soltó Nico, muy poco dispuesto a dejar de tirar del hilo de la paciencia del hijo de Hefesto, deleitándose con sus caras de incomodidad.

Will golpeó a su novio en el brazo ligeramente en obvia actitud de "ya te pasaste, basta o te destierro al sofá" y vaya si Nico no cayó como un bendito.

Quien seguía riéndose era Apolo. Leo, totalmente herido en su orgullo, le dedicó al ex dios una mirada asesina antes de largarse al búnker 9 dando largas zancadas. Sin embargo Apolo siguió riéndose viéndole marchar hecho una furia.

— Papá, ¿por qué sigues riendo? —le preguntó Austin— Seguro que ya terminaste desterrado al sofá por una semana.

Kayla asintió dándole la razón a su hermano. Ella aun no comprendía el verdadero significado de "ser desterrado al sofá", pero si a nadie le gustaba que su pareja le hiciera eso, por algo importante sería.

— ¿Y por qué creéis que me río? —el ex dios abrió la boca por primera vez y su voz sonaba de lo más asustada, lo que contrastaba con las carcajadas que aun mantenía— Es esto o empiezo a llorar.

Porque el gracioso sería Nico, ¿pero qué trasero iba a acabar siendo el objetivo del fuego griego de Leo? Obviamente el suyo.

Ay...


	3. Que esperar cuando vayas a esperar

**— SHIPP MOMENTS —**

 ** _Que esperar cuando vayas a esperar_**

* * *

— Un niño —aseguró Leo, sonriendo, dejando que el viento de la mañana soplara en su cara, sentado en el pié de la Atenea Partenos.

La estatua también pareció sonreír al escucharle.

Una de las cosas a las que Apolo se le hacían tan fáciles como respirar era procesar todos los signos faciales del hijo de Hefesto. Por eso supo que cuando dijo eso, lo decía totalmente en serio. Y aunque no era una última respuesta, porque ninguno de los dos podía decidir eso, supo que era la opción que más prefería.

Vale, necesitaba preguntarlo o si no moriría con la duda.

— ¿Por qué un niño? —solo era una de esas conversaciones triviales de "hola, cariño, buenos días" "¡eh, que rica brisa! ¿subimos a la colina juntos?" y, de repente, sin saber como, terminas hablando de tus posibles futuros hijos. Y tampoco te interesa recordar que te llevó por esos caminos.

Leo parpadeó un momento, la verdad, no esperaba esa pregunta. Realmente había creído que su novio ya había tenido suficiente de hijos números para el resto de la vida.

— ¿Quieres más? —fue lo que acertó a decir— Vale, acepto gestarlos todos —prefería llevar un bulto molesto creciendo dentro de si nueve meses a enfrentarse a un Apolo hormonal, gritándole que por su culpa estaba como una vaca. Es que, no había color— pero me niego en rotundo a vigilar a más de uno a la vez.

 _Mierda._ Leo sabía como ser más paternal que él, y eso que Valdez no era el padre de aproximadamente el 50% por ciento de la población del planeta.

— No —el ex dios negó, mesándose el castaño cabello revuelto—, quería decir, ¿y por qué no una niña?

Siendo ambos varones, y teniendo él la experiencia de haber tenido hijos con otros hombres, sabía que era mucho más probable que saliera una mezcla XX a una mezcla XY, Kayla era el ejemplo más joven de ello... o, quién sabe, tal vez juntos creaban un nuevo sexo YY.

— Ummm... —el más joven se rascó la nuca frunciendo los labios y su novio ex divino notó perfectamente como se le iba el color del rostro ante la idea— Sí, claro... Una niña será genial...

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Valdez estaba evitando una arcada ante la idea? Se sentó a su lado y le rodeó con un brazo, en gesto conciliador. Sabía perfectamente bien que Leo no era machista, así que tenía que haber otra razón.

— Vamos, ¿cuál sería el problema si tuviésemos una hija?

— ¡Nada! —aseguró nervioso Leo, un tanto más alto de lo normal, dándose énfasis con las manos— Al principio... Pero, Apolo, seriamos dos padres sin ninguna madre. Cuando creciese y se convirtiese en una pequeña mujercita, ¿Quién iba a... a...? Ya sabes —comenzó a hacer ruidos raros con la boca, con la esperanza de dejar el vergonzoso mensaje claro. El ver como Apolo levantaba una ceja, desconcertado, le jodió la ilusión de librarse—. Ejem... eh... "instruirla" en esos días del mes.

El único de los dos que no nació mortal formó una "O" con su boca. Era obvio que en todos sus siglos de vida, Apolo nunca se había preocupado por la menstruación de ninguna de sus miles de hijas... ni en el resto de cosas. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni reírse pudo, sobretodo viendo la cara de sincero perro mojado de su chico.

— Ni siquiera sabemos cierto que tengamos la posibilidad de tener hijos biológicos, ¿y tú ya estas pensando en lo que harás cuando el cuerpo de una posible hija nuestra madure? —esa faceta de planear tan meticulosamente el futuro no la conocía de Valdez.

El único de los dos que era realmente un adolescente se encogió de hombros, aunque en realidad el asunto lo tenía realmente preocupado. En su mente inocente de varón se imaginaba muchas cosas y ninguna le gustaba.

— Siempre podría sacrificarme por la familia y recolectar información pero —de nuevo, otra falsa alarma de arcada—, no sería lindo, ni para mi ni para ella y soy fiel al ideal de que hay cosas en esta vida que un hombre _NO_ debe saber. Desde primaria faltaba a biología a posta cuando daban ese tema... bueno, y a los otros temas también. Que peñazo de asignatura, por Zeus.

Entonces sí, Apolo se rió a mandíbula batiente, incluso se le saltaban las lágrimas, imaginándose la escena, un profesor cualquiera en plan "Bien niños, hoy comenzaremos a dar el aparato rep..." y un Leo de unos diez años tirándose estrepitosamente de su asiento, en modo mentir o morir "¡Ay, mi tripa, necesito urgentemente ir a la enfermería! ¡VEO UNA LUZ, MI ABUELA!"

Paró cuando su novio le echó una mirada asesina de "¿cuando me metí yo con _tus_ fobias?" y la promesa implícita de comenzar a hacerlo. Con la ayuda de Festus.

— Además —siguió Valdez—. Los hijos crecen rápido, me han dicho —miró a Apolo profundamente—, pero obviamente tú tienes que saber más que yo.

El antiguo Dios se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos, nervioso y, sobretodo, muy avergonzado de si mismo. Bajo la mirada, como si con sus ojos pudiera atravesar el suelo y abajo pudiera ver a todos sus difuntos hijos en la tierra de los muertos mirándole con caras de asco y de "a buenas horas piensas en nosotros".

— No tengo idea, no estuve a su lado mientras crecían, apenas y me limitaba a visitar una o dos veces a los que se hacían famosos. William sobretodo no me dedicó precisamente un gran recibiento. Y yo pensando que un dramaturgo de mi sangre sabría recibir mejor a un Dios. Tks. Cuantos aires de grandeza que se gastaba, solo porque tuvó la suerte de que le soplé _mi_ idea de Romeo y Julieta sin querer. Además, si no fuera por _mi_ visita nunca se le habría ocurrido Hamlet. Aunque nunca me hizo gracia que el personaje que basó en mi fuese el primero en morir de forma tan patética, unos cuantos párrafos de agradecimiento a su grandioso y divino padre Apolo se habrían agradecido. Honestamente, no sé de quien sacó ese egocentrismo tan marcado, en fin... —gran punzada de culpabilidad a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando—. Pero si algo me quedó claro es que tienen la mala costumbre de morir demasiado rápido.

Leo escuchó pacientemente y después posó una mano en el hombro de su novio, y cuando este le devolvió la mirada no dudó en besarle y así logró tranquilizar al nuevo mortal.

— No eras solo tú, Apolo, el resto de dioses tampoco podían atender a sus hijos mortales —paró unos momentos, permitiéndose pensar en su propio padre, Hefesto, a quien solo había visto unas pocas veces y por quien Harley mataría por escuchar aunque solo fuera su voz una única vez en su vida. Así mismo, dudaba que Hefesto pensase mucho en Harley, o en sus otros hermanos, o en él mismo—. Pero ahora eres mortal y vas a su mismo ritmo. Lo estas haciendo bastante bien con Will, Austin y Kayla y seguro que cuando llegue septiembre y el resto de tus hijos vuelvan al Campamento, se van a llevar la alegría de sus vidas al saber que son afortunados de tenerte a su lado, aunque estés irreconocible.

Apolo sonrió de manera brillante, imaginándolo.

— ¿Estas seguro qué se alegraran? —sería como... como ser por primera vez realmente un padre de familia.

Él, con una pequeña parte de sus hijos y con su novio siempre a su lado, apoyándole. Estaría bien si no tuviera a un montón de romanos (y cierta serpiente pesada) tras su cuello y los de sus seres queridos.

— Yo lo hice —aseguró Leo sin un ápice de vergüenza, Apolo sonrió más. Sabía que era afortunado de tener a Valdez a su lado. Después este añadió riendo un tanto—. Y aquí, entre nosotros, causas mucha envidia.

— ¡Pues claro, como siempre! —despues recordó que ya no era ese dios súper hermoso que lograba que todos cayesen rendidos a sus píes— ¿por qué?

— _Todo esto_ está lleno de semidioses que saben que tienen que conformarse con solo estudiar sobre sus padres y, si son muy afortunados, tal vez puedan verlos aunque sean por unos segundos. Pero ahora tú estás siempre con _tus hijos porque eres mortal._ ¿Sabes cuántos semidioses aquí y en el Júpiter desearían que sus padres también se volvieran mortales para tener la misma suerte que Will, Kayla y Austin? —"o la mía" pensó también, pero se cayó esa parte.

— ¡Pues claro! —exclamó el ex dios, sus ojos brillando— ¡Si es que por donde paso arraso, ser mortal no me lo impide porque siempre seré grande!

Leo suspiró aliviado mentalmente, teniendo en cuenta la situación, escuchar eso momentos de egocentrismo propios del antiguo Apolo eran una muy buena señal.

— Bien, ahora dime... ¡WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE FUE HIJO TUYO! —gritó el más joven, ya no podía guardarse más dentro de si el shock, acompañado con su nueva cara aun por patentar de "¡Soy el padrastro del fucking Shakespeare! ¡Arrodillaos ante mi grandeza!". Disponible en camisetas Team Leo próximamente.

— Sipi —contestó Apolo cual niño—. Pero no le digas a Will... el pobre tiene sus momentos paranoicos y... En fin, no me gustaría que pensara que tiene un listón muy alto que superar porque tiene el mismo nombre que uno de sus hermanos más famosos.

Leo no era capaz de imaginarse que Will tuviera muchas ganas de convertirse en el William Shakespeare de la medicina, tampoco. Suponía que un mote así en un trabajo que consistía en salvar vidas no iba a ser muy bien recibido. Aunque parecía que además del nombre, ambos hermanos compartían la pasión por la muerte. En el caso de Will, literalmente pasión por la muerte.

— Entonces, ¿un hijo o dos?

Apolo parpadeó, perdido, hasta que recordó el inicio de la conversación. Sonrió posando un brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja.

— Tienes razón, un niño solo estará bien y tendrá muchos hermanos así que no hay porque matarse más con el número.

Leo le devolvió la sonrisa con toda la cara.

— ¡Uff! ¡Me alegro de que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo tan pronto, ya me estaba preocupando!

— ¿Puedo saber por qué tan pesado con eso, de repente?

Leo observó al ex dios, guiñándole un ojo.

— Pensé que está conversación era una buena forma de decirte...

— Decirme...

— Que estoy esperando —soltó y después en todo el Campamento sonó el cuerno.

— ¡Hora de comer! —exclamó Leo, tan feliz como un niño. Se lanzó colina abajo— ¡Vamos, Sunshy, hora de comer!

— ¡Oye, un momento! —exclamó Apolo lleno tras él, un signo de interrogación pintado en el rostro (no literalmente por supuesto)— ¿Esperando qué?

Entonces, su mente juntó la palabra "esperando" con la conversación anterior y la realización lo golpeó tan fuerte que llegó más rápido que Leo abajo. Solo porque se desmayó a medio camino y su cuerpo mortal bajo rodando.

Tal pareciera que un pequeño Papadopoulos estaba ya estaba en camino.


	4. Y ahora nos vamos con el cuñis

**— Y AHORA NOS VAMOS CON EL CUÑIS —**

* * *

Muy bien Jason, eres hijo de Júpiter, eres más fuerte que esto. Sientate, respira y trata de no demostrarles que _en verdad_ te han sorprendido.

— ¿Qué estáis... cómo? —has fallado estrepitosamente, Superman.

Leo río ante la reacción del hermano romano de su pareja, como si el rubio acabase de demostrar ser el más tonto entre los tontos.

— Enamorados, Grace —le volvió a repetir el ahora mortal Apolo al shokeado chico. El sentimiento de superioridad muy mal disimulado—. Ya deberías saber de que va, ¿qué acaso tú no tienes lo mismo con tu Lois Lane?

Por supuesto que el ex Dios conocía la pulla de Superman en contra de uno de sus hermanos más jóvenes, Leo se lo contó. Por supuesto que el romano tenía que hacer juego con su bro Percy, alias Aquaman, hasta en eso.

La mención del héroe alienígena hizo que el rubio volviera a la realidad soltando un bufido molesto. Pero aun así sonreía a la pareja.

En otra ocasión, posiblemente a Jason no le habría sorprendido nada eso. Semidioses con Dioses no era nada extraño, en verdad, aunque no ocurría a menudo, ocurría. Y en el Olimpo las parejas amorosas formadas entre tíos y sobrinos parecían estar a la orden del día. Pero el semidiós romano no se encontraba en su mejor momento. No todos los días un chico se lograba librar de sus estudios el tiempo suficiente como para decidir pasearse un rato por su campamento y de paso, tambien por el campamento vecino, creyendo que podría respirar tranquilo porque recientemente una horrible guerra había terminado, solo para toparse con lo peor (obviamente decidió que fuese una sorpresa, de haber tratado de advertirle a alguien su vuelta a los Campamentos, se habría alarmado al notar que no tenía manera humana de comunicarse con el escondite para semidivinos). Quirón y Rachel le soltaron toda la sopa después de brindarle el debido recibimiento (y ofrecerle golpear a Leo para desquitarse, por supuesto. Un ofrecimiento que el chico rechazó después de meditar la situación durante al menos cinco minutos, para gran alivio del latino).

Si a los griegos les dolía enterarse de que tres grandes Emperadores Romanos traidores habían tenido durante siglos todo el control de E.E.U.U, para fines totalmente maquiavélicos, sin que nadie se hubiera enterado hasta ahora, _**tal vez aun no**_ demasiado tarde, siquiera imaginarse los sentimientos encontrados que estaría sufriendo en ese momento un semidiós de sangre romana como Grace, parecía muy duro. Enterarse después de que ese _raro_ campista mestizo nuevo de la cabaña de su hermano Apolo, sin duda el único dios que podía detener los planes del Triunvirato, era en realidad el _mismísimo Apolo._ Sin planes a largo plazo, habiendo perdido totalmente la destreza en la batalla, su poder, su inmortalidad, atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente mortal, no daba para nada muchas esperanzas, más allá de querer salir corriendo y gritando hasta el Coliseo de Italia. Pero como un hijo de Júpiter que se precie nunca haría eso, Jason se quedó con los graecus en ese tiempo de necesidad en el que se avecinaba otra guerra, al lado de su hermano ahora mortal. Le llevó solo un día de estancia en el campamento griego, pillar a Apolo y al-menos-mal-no-muerto-arrepentido-y-casi-a-salvo-Valdez a mitad de una conversación muy interesante, en la que hablaban con las bocas bastante unidas y en la que le daban presión a sus, ejem, "argumentos", deslizando sus traviesas manos bajo la camiseta del contrario. Sí, tal vez de no estar las cosas como estaban habría soltado como mínimo una risilla y habría fulminado al ex dios y a su ex mejor amigo con una mirada infantil de "¡Os pille, os pille, por mi y por todos mis compañeros!" antes de ahogarlos en un gran abrazo de oso. Pero shokeado como estaba tras conocer que el mundo corría _**DOBLE**_ amenaza de destrucción masiva, la única reacción que su cuerpo pudo soltar fue abrir los ojos de forma desmedida y soltar un jadeo (posiblemente fanboy) ante la visión de ambos entendiéndose _tan bien._ Jadeo que debió de sonar bastante alto, porque sacó a los dos tórtolos de su mundo y le dieron los buenos días al semidiós romano con un par de grandes sonrisas en los labios, tan normal como si hace un momento no hubieran estado metiéndose mano en plena zona de entrenamiento. Por supuesto Jason no se dejó llevar y lo siguiente que salió de sus labios fue la exclamación de:

— ¡Detalles, ahora! —tal parecía Homer Simpson reclamándole a su hijo.

Pero sus ojos brillantes le delataban.

Sí, señores, Grace estaba enterado de lo que se cocía en terreno vikingo con Loki, alías el Lokillo. Después de que el primo semidiós nórdico de Annabeth, Magnus creía recordar que se llamaba, le soltara a esta toda la sopa, la chica no tardó en pedirle ayuda a Percy. Jackson, por supuesto, más emocionado que cagado ante la idea de que su novia le hubiera "levantado el castigo" de no buscarse líos, no tardó en lucirse de boca floja y se lo contó a Jason y a Nico. Les preguntó que si se apuntaban a patear traseros vikingos con él, todo un súper planazo de verano al estilo Jacksonesco lo mires por donde lo mires. Jason solo aceptó porque estaba seguro de que, de tener la más mínima oportunidad, Percy trataría de levantar el martillo de Thor, y él no se iba a perder a Aquaman haciendo semejante ridículo, claro que no. Nico se negó rotundamente, alegando que ya tenía sus propios problemas en el Campamento y que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si llegaría vivo al verano, excusa rara viniendo precisamente de Di Angelo. Eso realmente debió haberle hecho al rubio sospechar de que se acercaba el Armaguedon... bueno, _otro_ Armaguedon. Pero estúpidamente asoció el repentino interés del Embajador de Plutón por quedarse quietecito en su campamento a la nueva relación que mantenía con Will Solace.

Ahora ya sabía que nada tenía que ver con su novio, si no con el padre ex divino de este y con los enemigos que se había ganado a lo largo de los siglos (¿Qué mejor forma de hacerle la pelota al suegro, qué ayudándole a salvar el mundo? Muy listo, Nico). Se sentía un poco mal por haber dado ya su palabra de que ayudaría a salvar al mundo de Loki y no poder ayudar a protegerlo del Triunvirato. Pero como ambas misiones tenían el mismo grado de importancia y su padre Júpiter ya había dejado en claro que plantarle cara a los Emperadores era trabajo para los dos tórtolos, de castigo por los problemas que causaron, no poder participar no parecía tan grave. Nota mental: aun así darle un merecido puñetazo al sesos de algas por no decirle nada sobre tan importante asunto.

— Casi no me lo creo Leo, _tú_ con un dios. ¡Un dios hijo de Júpiter! —exclamó, como si creyese a Leo un poca cosa que no mereciera tal honor.

— Te pueden los celos, Grace~ —comentó Valdez, tan animado como siempre—. Aunque en vista de la situación, creo que a partir de ahora debería llamarte cuñis.

— Si Piper no fuese la mejor novia del mundo, te aseguro que si estaría celoso —confesó el rubio, tratando de aguantar la risa, pero también falló—. ¿Cuñis, en serio?

— Está amargado porque Nico di Angelo no ha dejado de llamarle suegro desde que empezamos a salir —Apolo informó a su hermano mortal, quien tras imaginarse eso estaba haciendo esfuerzos titánicos por no hacérselo encima de la risa.

A quien seguía sin hacerle gracia era a Valdez, quien con una fina línea en los labios también tenía algo que decir.

— Además también estoy embarazado —Jason entero pegó una frenada en seco nada más asimilar esas palabras, o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo. Mientras Leo acuchilló a Apolo con la mirada—. Pero eso no vas pregonándolo.

— ¡Espera, espera! —exclamó el rubio— Así que tú... —señaló a Leo—, de él... —esta vez señaló al ex Dios, solo para después formar un arco con sus manos sobre su propio vientre, simulando un embarazado.

— Padre congeló el embarazo de Leo nada más enterarse —dijo Apolo, serio. Sí, definitivamente Zeus se había quedado sin corbata por el día del padre—. Él o ella no va a nacer, ni siquiera va a gestarse, hasta que Nerón y su panda estén criando malvas. Quiere que lo consideremos una especie de incentivo para que trabajemos más deprisa. Viejo chalado.

El sonido de un rayo resonó por todo el Campamento Mestizo nada más el ex dios terminó de hablar. Apolo elevó airado la mirada al cielo.

— ¡Vamos, trata de negarlo, chalado, se te va la olla, y ni creas que me importa!

— ¿Otro de tus haikus? —cuestionó Leo.

— ¿Qué? —estaba tan cabreado que ni cuenta se dio que lo que acababa de gritar rimaba.

— ...Olvidalo.

— Santa Hera, son demasiadas cosas que asimilar —Jason se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Un hijo vuestro... Sí, mejor será esperar. Es muy cruel que el mundo tenga que enfrentarse a tres problemas a la vez.

— ¡Y aun no es todo! —exclamó el hijo de Hefesto, dándose aires de gran sabio. Sus ojos brillaban— ¿Sabes de Jacinto?

— Jacinto... —el rubio casi pareció palpar el nombre, buscándolo en sus archivos mentales. Después dirigió su mirada a Apolo— Sí, en la antigua grecia él era tu gran amor mortal. Creaste las flores de Jacinto con su sangre después de su muerte.

Annabeth se lo dijo a él y a Percy en una de sus clases exprés. La de ojos grises se las daba porque, palabras textuales de ella, no quería rodearse de incultos. A ver quien le rebate nada con esa cara de ser más peligrosa que una arpía.

Apolo asintió ante lo dicho por el semidiós romano, sorprendentemente no había nada de dolor en su expresión al nombrar al mortal que le robó el corazón hace mucho. Más bien su reacción fue rodear a Leo con un brazo de forma sobre protectora y miraba al latino como si en su vida de siglos nunca hubiera existido nadie más allá del hijo de Hefesto.

— Pues reencarnó —Valdez dijo esas dos simples palabras con el mismo tono que un niño de cinco años diría que tiene una piruleta—. En mí.

— ¿Qu...?

Y antes de que Grace pudiera descifrar esas cuatro palabras, Leo se lo puso más fácil.

— Yo soy Jacinto... Bueno, más bien su actualización al siglo XXI.

Leo Valdez. La reencarnación del único amante que Apolo amó de verdad.

Jason casi podía escuchar como su cerebro explotaba ante tal información.

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN**

 **Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía. Que. Hacerlo. Las moiras predijeron que lo haría ñañañañañañaña!**

 **Por cierto, ¿ya visitéis la portada del segundo libro de Apolo? Yo me he enamorado de esa imagen. Apolo montado sobre Festus me da taaaaaantas ideas. *u* Me muero por leer La Profecía Oscura. No es que la saga normal no se esté poniendo buena, pero prefiero a Apolo. #PercyNotMyTypeOfMainCharacter XD Pero oye, sesos de algas como personaje secundario está genial, en serio y como narrador presencial también (?**


	5. Esa ocurrencia ni tuvo gracia

**¡Pequeña tontería para que sepan que no he muerto!**

 **Eric es mi OC, es mi bebé, ved Shipp Moments: Origen para saber más de él :3**

* * *

 **— SHIPP MOMENTS —**

 _ **Esa ocurrencia no tuvo gracia**_

* * *

— Y por eso padre, no quiero volver a ser un Dios, porque eso implicaría vivir sin Leo y aun siendo inmortal, eso sería una vida vacía.

El hijo de Hefesto trató de todas las maneras mantener la compostura, como si no estuviera sonrojado hasta las orejas. Es lo malo de estar enamorado del ex dios de las artes, que esas mierdas le salían tan bien que era completamente difícil no tomarlas enserio.

— Seas pendejo —se quejó el semidios. Ya decía él que tenía que tener trampa que Apolo le pidiese ver la película de Hércules con los niños, aparte de que si no se aburriría sobremanera.

— ¡Ah, pero te hice sonrojar! —Apolo estaba orgulloso de si mismo al pillar a su novio con la guardia baja.

— ¿Quieren callarse y dejarme ver el final de la película en paz? —se quejó Meg.

— Pues yo creo que su versión esta mejor —aseguró Eric viendoles con sus ojos violetas brillando.

— Odié esta cosa, dejaron a mi padre como un idiota —se quejó Nico haciendo un mohin—. Además, si quisiera ver a un disquese héroe griego haciendose la reina del drama visitaria a Percy.

— Tranquilo, nadie cree que eso sea real —le aseguró Will besandole la frente—. Es una película.

— Sé lo que es una película, ya las había en los 40... —Nico repentinamente dudó, en un gesto que Will sabía bien el pelinegro hacía cuando algo en verdad si le había agradado, pero no quería dejarlo ver. Gracias a saber reconocer ese gesto lo había conseguido como novio—. No tenían todos esos colores, pero ya las había.

El rubio tenía una sonrisa en su rostro más brillante que su piel. Siendo semidios, eran únicas las veces que podías pasar un rato tranquilo en familia de esa manera, más teniendo a tu enfurruñado novio en brazos todo el tiempo. Y estaba seguro que dentro de Nico había un niño de 10 años alucinando y emocionado por lo que acababa de ver.

Mientras Austin y Kayla dormían como benditos desde hace media hora, ajenos a todo.

— Me gustaría conocer al verdadero Hércules —confesó Meg en los créditos finales.

— Tks, ¿cuál? ¿Mi hermano? Quedarías totalmente decepcionada —aseguró Apolo.

— Ya te he conocido a ti, eso no puede ser peor.

— ¡Tú! —se quejó el ex dios herido en su orgullo.

— Yo creo que eres genial, abuelo —sonrió Eric.

— ¿Ves? Alguien con gusto.

Meg le sacó la lengua.

— Quisiera tener una cámara ahora —pidió Leo muriéndose de la risa en su asiento mientras se sobaba el vientre—. Mi pequeño ingeniero también está de acuerdo.

— ¡Por encima de mi cadáver un hijo mío será ingeniero! —bramó Apolo, medio en broma, medio enserio en respuesta a eso.

Con eso la parejita de oro, alias Apolo y Leo, dejaron correr un tupido velo, como si esa ocurrencia no les causara en el fondo sentimientos encontrados, como por ejemplo que demonios pasaría con ellos si Zeus algún día decidía perdonar a Apolo y devolverle su divinidad. Era algo que ambos temian, sí, Apolo también, y es que el hijo de Hefesto había pasado a ser tan importante para él que hasta sus sentimientos por esa maquina de problemas le daban miedo y en serio estaba rozando la idea de cambiar su inmortalidad por una vida con Leo.

Pero ese era un pequeño fallo técnico que no tenían porque enfrentar ahora.


	6. Ser un buen novio es duro

**— SHIPP MOMENTS —**

 ** _Ser un buen novio es más duro de lo que parece_**

* * *

Apolo creyó que estar en el campamento Júpiter sería incómodo para Leo, teniendo en cuenta... bueno, su traición (una que se estaba cobrando él, muchas gracias por recordar la tremenda injusticia). Muchos semidioses quisieron desquitarse con él, eso era cierto, pero rehusaron de hacerlo en cuanto supieron que cargaba a un hijo de Apolo en sus entrañas. Podrían esperar al nacimiento de la criatura para darle su merecido. Aun rodeado de tanta gente que deseaban verlo muerto (o, al menos, con mucha, mucha, pupa) Leo no había dejado de ser Leo, bocazas, repelente, hiperactivo, con ganas de patear traseros romanos... hasta la muerte de Jason.

Apolo había quedado sobrecogido viendo el cadáver del hijo de Júpiter, como si no pudiera procesar que de todos sus hermanos menores, haya sido precisamente Jason Grace, el favorito de su padre desde Hércules, el que cayó en batalla. Su hermano había sido uno de esos semidioses que le veías y daba igual cuanto fuera el peligro, sabias que él siempre iba a salir ileso, porque los dioses le amaban, porque era el favorito de su padre, porque tenía carisma. De seguir siendo un Dios, jamás habría dejado a Jason morir, porque tenía porte y presencia, digno de llamarse a si mismo hermano de Apolo, aunque no tuvieran realmente ninguna relación más allá de venir del mismo padre.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Jason estaba muerto y Apolo comprendió porque. Era un mensaje, la prueba definitiva de que Zeus le había abandonado por completo a su suerte contra los Emperadores. Si dejo a Jason morir, ¿cómo no iba dejarlo morir a él? El hijo más repelente y cargante que jamás tuvo. Había estado molesto con su padre antes, pero era _ahora_ cuando realmente le odiaba al mismo nivel al que Luke odió a Hermes. Le odiaba al mismo nivel que sus propios hijos olvidados le habían odiado a él. No puedes realmente comprender la muerte de verdad, hasta que eres mortal, ni tampoco comprender lo muy cruel y asqueroso que es jugar con tu propia familia como si fuesen piezas de ajedrez, hasta que tú mismo eres una de esas piezas. Tiempo atrás, ¿cuanto le habría afectado realmente esa muerte? Seguro habría soltado como mucho un "oh, vaya..." y si se encontraba muy aburrido, tal vez, solo tal vez, le compondría un corto réquiem, después de todo, un hermano menos no se nota cuando tienes miles. Odiaba a todos los Dioses y también se odiaba a si mismo. Okey, asqueroso viejo, lección captada, pero él no era el único que necesitaba la cura de humildad de ser reducido a un simple humano, el resto de Dioses también, comenzando por el mismo Zeus.

Leo, sorprendentemente mudo, temblaba de coraje en sus brazos en medito de toda la multitud de semidioses, tanto romanos como griegos, sátiros y tres humanos (Rachel, Calipso, aunque ella todavía estaba reticente a verse a si misma como humana, y él mismo) congregada en el Campamento Júpiter para rendirle homenaje al héroe perdido. Escuchaban con atención al joven Embajador de Plutón mientras este ponía en palabras ante todos lo muy agradecido y en deuda que siempre estaría con su primo por ser el primero en saber de su homosexualidad y el primero en aceptarlo tal cual era. La relación que ahora Nico mantenía con Will seguramente no habría sido posible de no ser por las palabras de aliento y aceptación de Jason. El hijo de Hades hacía todo lo posible por verse entero y enmascarar su dolor relatando como había visto a Jason por última vez, él mismo había llevado su espíritu al Tártaro después de todo, y el joven difunto se veía radiante, sonriente, aceptaba muy bien el hecho de estar muerto.

"Diles que no lloren por mi, por favor, no valdría de nada" —eso había dicho, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios únicos. Entre otras cosas, iban a extrañar también lo distintivo de su cicatriz.

Pero cumplirlo les era francamente difícil, Jason era de ese tipo de personas que en tu vida se mantenían en un buen segundo plano, no crees que te importen tanto, pero entonces las pierdes y quedas devastado, y lo único que quieres es retroceder en el tiempo, dedicarles más atenciones, no dejarles morir sintiéndose un cualquiera.

Apolo lo haría, de seguir conservando sus poderes, por mucho que Zeus se enojase, ya no iba a volver a responder más por ese maldito. Jason no había tenido ni siquiera un mínimo de culpa, y se había deshecho de él como en su momento hizo con Thalia. No iba a perdonarselo.

"No me dejes subir a esa tarima —le había suplicado Leo—, por más que te suplique, por más que forcejee, no me sueltes, porque si me sueltas me subiré a esa tarima y haré el idiota y diré estupideces. Lo último que quiero es joder el funeral de Jason con chistes malos y de mal gusto"

Eso era francamente nuevo, todos los hijos de Hefesto estaban conscientes de ser algo... bocazas y molestos, sobretodo cuando estaban tristes o llenos de miedo, pero hasta la fecha, no había visto a ninguno sentirse avergonzado por ello. Desde luego no creyó que de entre todos sería justamente _su_ Leo quien reaccionase así. Su sobrino y amante hundió la cabeza en su cuello y lloró silenciosamente de impotencia, era la primera vez que se obligaba a estar tanto tiempo quieto por respeto al difunto que tanto había significado para él en vida y Apolo comprendió que no solo lloraba por Jason. Lloraba por sus hermanos mayores, a los que había conocido y a los que no, lloraba por el suicidio de su madre, lloraba por los meses que pasó siendo un vagabundo, lloraba por haber nacido semidios y no normal, lloraba porque sabía que en cuanto el bebé naciera, no le dejarían hacerse cargo de él por ser demasiado inmaduro, lloraba porque el feto tenía muy pocas posibilidades de llegar vivo al parto, lloraba por su maldito miedo a quedarse solo en el mundo, el cual cada vez era más real. La máscara de falsa autoestima se rompió por completo en los brazos del ex Dios. Más tarde de seguro Leo le echaría la culpa al embarazo y a las hormonas, pero él sabía bien que no era así. Apolo había sido el Dios de las enfermedades y la Depresión era una, siempre lo había sido, lamentaba no haberse fijado en Leo antes, cuando todavía era un Dios y podía resolver todas las dudas en su corazón en un solo gesto. Ahora que era mortal, el proceso era mucho más lento, con muchas caídas en picada.

— Estoy aquí —acarició ligeramente su cabello rebelde—, estamos aquí, contigo.

Y estaría, todo lo que ese maldito y débil cuerpo mortal pudiese aguantar. Hasta Calipso, quien se moría por volver a Indianápolis, seguía ahí por Leo, por la relación que tuvieron.

Ni ella ni Meg extrañaban a Jason, no le habían conocido bien, pero su pequeña prima tenía el buen tacto de mantenerse quieta al lado de ambos, mirando al suelo, tomando la mano de Piper, quien aceptó pasivamente el apoyo. La hija de Afrodita parecía estar catatónica, creía que podía conservar a Jason aunque fuera como un amigo, pero esa oportunidad se había esfumado totalmente. Un lloroso y demasiado saturado Eric por el nivel de tristeza en el ambiente le tomaba la otra mano. Los funerales sin duda no eran lugar para un hijo de Cupido, pero el chico había insistido en quedarse.

Percy sustituyó a Nico en la tarima y en seguida los romanos presentes le alabaron con solo verle.

— En el fondo me da envidia —Leo susurró contra su cuello—, al menos él pudo saber como se sentía envejecer antes de morir.

Algo que parece una tontería, pero que ningún semidios tiene asegurado, ni él mismo tampoco. Apolo simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte, por una vez alegrándose de no ser él el centro de atención y apiadándose de Percy. Seguro el hijo de Neptuno era el más destrozado de entre todos los presentes, Jason había sido más que un amigo, o que un primo. Era su alma gemela, sus vidas habían estado unidas, y dolía el solo pensar en su conexión como algo pasado y pisado, nada libraría al semidios favorito de sentir un gran hueco en su interior tras la marcha de Grace. Para siempre. Percy notó que le estaba mirando y le lanzó una mirada furibunda, ante la que el resto prefirieron hacerse los ciegos, era más que obvio que Percy no podía evitar culparle a él de la muerte de su otra mitad, muy en el fondo y con los años la mecha de la paciencia de Jackson había pasado de corta a totalmente inexistente y por alguna razón había decidido afilarse las uñas contra su ex divina persona, ¿quién sabrá por qué? Lo peor, es que debía verse fuerte ante todos, nadie quiere ver a su mayor esperanza hundida. Mejor se mantendría alejado de él y respetaría su luto (y la seguridad de su propio cuerpo) dejándole su espacio. Su primo ya tenía a Annabeth para ser su apoyo, él ocupaba a Leo y a Piper.

El hijo de Poseidón decía cosas que él no se molestaba en escuchar, seguramente, con lo herido que estaba por la pérdida, vanagloriaba a Jason como el mejor hijo de Jupiter existente y, a judgar por su rostro herido y lleno de odio, estaba incitando a las masas para vengarle. Sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto le pasaron al hijo del Dios del Mar una antorcha en llamas. Apolo le vio conservando la compostura para besar la frente de su "bro" como forma de despedida ante todos y lo más delicadamente que pudo le sacó las gafas. Estás se quedarían como recuerdo, el resto de él seria pasto de las llamas, las cuales se extendieron demasiado rápido por el cadáver para su gusto.

— ¡MIRADLO ARDER! —rugió Percy en un volumen digno de un pretor romano, alzando al aire la antorcha— ¡ASÍ ES JUSTO COMO QUIERO QUE ARDAN LOS EMPERADORES!

La gran mayoría de semidioses alzaron sus armas al aire en un eufórico grito de guerra. Perseus Jackson estaba oficialmente herido y desatado, nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

* * *

— Dile a Harley una sola palabra sobre esto y te juro que te mato —dijo Leo horas después del furenal de su ex mejor amigo.

Apolo solo asintió acariciandole ligeramente la espalda. De hecho, era mejor que el pequeño hijo de Hefesto no viese a ninguno de sus hermanos así, sobretodo era mejor que no se enterara de... los problemas emocionales de Leo. No los comprendería y solo hurgaría más en la herida, pero sobretodo, era para proteger a su pequeño hermano, quien ya había visto a Leo incluso regresar de la muerte y estaba seguro de que si había alguien que podía proteger al mundo de los Emperadores Romanos, era él. Harley no podía ver a su héroe llorando como un ser patético, perdería toda esperanza. Calipso era una grandísima estúpida por asegurar que Leo Valdez no tenía ni idea sobre sentirse preocupado por otras personas, de todas formas ella jamás se mereció un chico como él.

— Por supuesto.

— Quiero llamar a nuestro hijo Jason —soltó Valdez de repente y eso dejo al ex Dios descolocado por un momento, pero segundos después lo proceso.

Era peligroso ponerle un nombre, aun no sabían si el feto sobreviviria, pero decidió no mencionarlo.

— ¿Estás totalmente seguro? —preguntó Apolo.

El latino asintió, sin una gota de humor en su rostro.

— ¿Qué si resulta ser niña?

— Entonces Jason será su segundo nombre —dijo—. Esperanza Jason Valdez.

El nombre de su abuela y el nombre de su tío, ambos difuntos.

— Riete si quieres, no cambiaré de opinión.

— No me estaba riendo —Apolo negó con la cabeza—. Suena perfecto de hecho, a Jason le gustaría mucho.

— Entonces está decidido —asintió Leo, con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos, mientras se acariciaba el vientre—, viviremos para protegerle.

Incluso si no le dejaban ser padre, sería su protector. Sí, Calipso era sin duda estúpida por no haber sabido apreciar a Leo.

— Tienes la palabra de un Dios —dijo Apolo, mientras se hacía una cruz imaginaria en el pecho.

Leo trató de reír, pero más lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

— Más 10 puntos por la referencia, Papadopoulos —aseguró.

— Hey, de no ser por mi, esa película no existiría. Tenía muchas ganas de ridiculizar a Eris en ese tiempo, a ella no le gustó nada, yo lo disfruté, la BSO también es obra mía.

— Seguro —Leo asintió y se acomodó en su pecho.

Y así, lo dejaron por el momento. Dioses, realmente ser un buen novio es más duro de lo que parece.

* * *

 **Un año. Un mendigo año desde la muerte de Jason y la herida no cierra TUT Tenía que escribir esto para desahogarme, para mi Marzo ya quedó marcado como el mes en el que Jason murió. Si me disculpan me voy a leer de nuevo "El Héroe Perdido" para echarme más sal en la herida, o al menos para tener la ilusión de que el pendejo come grapas sigue con nosotros.**


End file.
